List of Key Items in Generation IV
This is a list of all the Key Items that are found in Generation IV. Please note that some of these are also part of the list of Key Items in Generation II due to being remade, and several appear in multiple generations. Some items are specific to a certain region, while others can be found in both Sinnoh and Johto/Kanto. Key Items found in all Generation IV games |jpt=Bicycle |gen=I |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Allows for faster travel than walking or running. Players can press B to change between the two gear settings. |descdppthgss=A folding Bicycle that enables much faster movement than the Running Shoes. |locdppt=Rad Rickshaw's Cycle Shop in Eterna City (from owner after saving him from Team Galactic) |lochgss=Bike Shop in Goldenrod City (from owner) |main=Bicycle }} |jpt=Coin Case |gen=I |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Used for storing Coins from the Game Corner. |descdppt=A case for holding Coins obtained at the Game Corner. It holds up to 50,000 Coins. |deschgss=A case for holding coins obtained at the Game Corner. It holds up to 50,000 coins. |locdppt=Veilstone City (from a in a house south of the Gym) |lochgss=Goldenrod Game Corner or Celadon Game Corner (from Mr. Game) Goldenrod Tunnel (southern part) |main=Coin Case }} |jpt=Accessory Container |gen=IV |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Stores Accessories for Hearthome City's s. Also used for taking pictures in Jubilife City or the Goldenrod Tunnel . |descdppt=A fancy case for the tidy and organized storage of colorful Pokémon Accessories. |deschgss=A fancy case for the tidy arrangement and storage of whimsical Pokémon Accessories. |locdppt=Jubilife City (gift after the player has defeated Team Galactic there) |lochgss=Goldenrod City (from / upon first entering the Goldenrod Tunnel) |main=Fashion Case }} |jpt=Good Fishing Rod |gen=I |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Allows the player to fish in bodies of water. Better than the Old Rod. |descdppthgss=A new, good-quality fishing rod. Use it by any body of water to fish for wild aquatic Pokémon. |locdppt= (from a near Hearthome City's entrance) |lochgss= (from a Fisherman) |main=Good Rod }} |jpt=Worn-out Fishing Rod |gen=I |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Allows the player to fish in bodies of water. |descdppt=An old and beat-up fishing rod. Use it by any body of water to fish for wild Pokémon. |deschgss=An old and beat-up fishing rod. Use it by any body of water to fish for wild aquatic Pokémon. |locdppt=Gate between Jubilife City and (from a ) |lochgss= Pokémon Center (from a Fisherman) |main=Old Rod }} |jpt=Friend Notepad |gen=IV |dispgen=IV |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Stores Friend Codes of other players. |descdppt=A convenient notepad that is used for registering your friends and keeping a record of game play. |deschgss=A convenient notepad that is used for registering your friends, Friend Codes, and keeping a record of game play. |locdppt=Pokémon Center basement (from the attendant after earning the ) |lochgss=Pokémon Center basement (from the attendant after earning the ) |main=Pal Pad }} |jpt=Seal Container |gen=IV |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Stores Seals. |descdppt=A case for storing Seals that can be applied to the capsule cases of Poké Balls. |deschgss=A case for storing Seals that can be applied to the Capsule cases of Poké Balls. |locdppt=Solaceon Town (gift from a woman) |lochgss=Moomoo Farm (gift for healing the sick ) |main=Seal Case }} |jpt=Secret Medicine |gen=II |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Cures the headaches of the who were blocking the upper section of and Amphy, the at the top of the Glitter Lighthouse. |descdppthgss=A fantastic medicine dispensed by the pharmacy in Cianwood City. It fully heals a Pokémon of any ailment. |locdppt=Valor Lakefront (from Cynthia) |lochgss=Cianwood City (from pharmacist) |main=Secret Potion }} |jpt=Amazing Fishing Rod |gen=I |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Allows the player to fish in bodies of water. Best Rod of all. |descdppthgss=An awesome, high-tech fishing rod. Use it by any body of water to fish for wild aquatic Pokémon. |locdppt=Fight Area (from a ) |lochgss= (from ) |main=Super Rod |tcg=Super Rod (Neo Genesis 103) }} Key Items exclusive to Diamond and Pearl |jpt=Point Card |gen=IV |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Stores the Battle Points earned in the . |descdp=A card that lists the Battle Points you have earned. |locdppt= |main=Point Card }} |jpt=Storage Key |gen=IV |sprite=Storage Key IV |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Opens the door to the Team Galactic Warehouse. |descdppthgss=The key to Team Galactic's sinister warehouse located at the edge of Veilstone City. |locdppt=Veilstone City (from a in front of the Galactic Veilstone Building after encountering Jupiter at Lake Acuity) |locpt=Unobtainable |main=Storage Key |notes=In Pokémon Platinum, the key is taken and used by , so it is never obtained by the player. }} Key Items exclusive to Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum |jpt=Vouchers 1, 2, and 3 |gen=IV |genex=yes |sprite=Coupon |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Coupons needed to obtain the Pokétch. |descdppthgss=A coupon to be exchanged for a Pokémon Watch (Pokétch for short). Three coupons are needed. |locdppt=Jubilife City (each is given by a different ) |notes=These 3 items all have the same description, and function, but each has a different design on the ticket. They do not need to be collected in any specific order. |main=Coupon }} |jpt=Exploration Set |gen=IV |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Used for going into the Sinnoh Underground. |descdppt=A bag filled with convenient tools for exploring. It provides access to the Underground. |locdppt=Eterna City (from Underground Man) |main=Explorer Kit }} |jpt= 's Key |gen=IV |genex=no |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Opens the door to the Team Galactic HQ in Veilstone City. |descdppthgss=A card key for disengaging security systems in the Galactic HQ. Losing it can result in punishment, apparently. |locdppt=Team Galactic HQ (basement) |main=Galactic Key }} |jpt=Adventure Notebook |gen=IV |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Records limited notes on daily gameplay. It is brought up automatically when returning to the game after 2 or more days have passed without making a new save. |descdppt=A notebook that keeps a day-to-day record of your adventure so far. |locdppt=Twinleaf Town (from Johanna) |main=Journal }} |jpt=Crescent Moon Feather |gen=IV |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Used to cure the sailor's son's nightmares in Canalave City. |descdppthgss=A feather that glows like the moon. It is said to possess the power to dispel nightmares. |locdppt=Fullmoon Island (left behind by when it flees) |main=Lunar Wing }} |jpt=Member's Card |gen=IV |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=A 50-year old key for accessing the motel in Canalave City; allows access to battle a . |descdppthgss=A card needed for entering the inn in Canalave City. Oddly, the last date marked on it was 50 years ago. |locdppt=Available only by Mystery Gift event |main=Member Card }} |jpt= 's Letter |gen=IV |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=A letter from Professor Oak to be taken to ; allows access to battle . |descdppthgss=A letter from Prof. Oak. Written in it is a request for you to go to Rt. 224. |locdppt=Available only by Mystery Gift event |main=Oak's Letter }} |jpt=Ancient |gen=IV |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Cynthia asks the player to deliver this to Celestic Town. It is made from bones. |descdppthgss=An ancient good-luck charm made of Pokémon bones to be taken to the elder of Celestic Town. |locdppt= (from Cynthia) |main=Old Charm }} |jpt=Parcel |gen=I |bag=Key items |effect=A package to deliver to the . It contains two Town Maps: one for him, and one for the player. |descdppthgss=A parcel entrusted in your care. You are supposed to deliver it to your childhood friend who left Twinleaf Town. |locdppt=Twinleaf Town (from 's mother) |main=Parcel }} |jpt=Poffin Case |gen=IV |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Stores the Poffin that the has made. |descdppthgss=A case for storing Poffin cooked from Berries. |locdppt=Hearthome City (from Pokémon Fan Club Chairman) |main=Poffin Case }} |jpt=Poké Trace |gen=IV |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Locates hidden in the grass; requires 50 steps to charge after use. |descdppthgss=A tool that can search out Pokémon that are hiding in grass. Its battery is recharged as you walk. |locdppt=Sandgem Town (from Professor Oak when the Sinnoh Pokédex has been completed) |main=Poké Radar }} |jpt= Watering Can |gen=IV |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Used to water planted Berries. If watering is done correctly, the resulting Berry trees will have higher amounts of Berries to pick and store. |descdppthgss=A watering can shaped like a Psyduck. It helps promote healthy growth of Berries planted in soft soil. |locdppt=Pick a Peck of Colors Flower Shop (from one of the workers) |main=Sprayduck }} |jpt=Room Key |gen=IV |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Someone staying at the Hotel Grand Lake is looking for it; return it to her for a or . |descdppthgss=A key to one of the suites at the luxury hotel by a lake. For some odd reason, it often disappears. |locdppt= (hidden) |main=Suite Key }} |jpt=Town Map |sprite=Town Map IV |gen=I |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Displays a map of Sinnoh and the player's current location. Details of routes and cities can be accessed by the touch screen. |descdppthgss=A very convenient map that can be viewed anytime. It even shows your present location. |locdppt=Jubilife City (upon delivering the Parcel to the ) |main=Town Map }} |jpt=Battle Searcher |gen=III |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Allows the player to challenge Pokémon Trainers more than once; requires 100 steps to recharge after use. |descdppthgss=A device that indicates Trainers who want to battle. Its battery charges while you walk. |locdppt= (from Rowan's assistant / ) |main=Vs. Seeker }} |jpt=Power Plant Key |gen=IV |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=The key for accessing the Valley Windworks. |descdppthgss=A large key for operating the doors of the Valley Windworks in the canyon. It was held by a Team Galactic Grunt. |locdppt=Floaroma Meadow (from Honey Man after defeating the s) |main=Works Key }} Key Items exclusive to Platinum |jpt=Secret Key |gen=IV |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Opens up Rotom's Room in the Team Galactic Eterna Building, containing five appliances necessary for a to change between its six forms. |descpthgss=A high-tech key that has to be used at a specific location. It emits a special electric signal to open a door. |locpt=Available only by Mystery Gift event |main=Secret Key (Sinnoh) }} Key Items exclusive to Platinum, HeartGold, and SoulSilver |jpt=Gracidea Flower |gen=IV |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Transforms from Land Forme to Sky Forme. |descpthgss=A flower sometimes bundled in bouquets to convey gratitude on special occasions like birthdays. |locpt=Floaroma Town (requires a fateful encounter in the party) |lochgss=Goldenrod City (requires a fateful encounter in the party) |main=Gracidea }} |jpt=Battle Recorder |gen=IV |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Allows the player to record and replay battles, and send them over Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection via the Global Terminal. |effect2=Stores information on the player's Battle Points and the rewards obtained from defeating Frontier Brains. |descpthgss=An amazing device that can record a battle either between friends or at a special battle facility. |locpt=Jubilife City (from Looker) |lochgss= gate (from / ) |main=Vs. Recorder }} Key Items exclusive to HeartGold and SoulSilver |jpt=Bonguri Case |gen=IV |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Carries Apricorns and allows growth while traveling. Can hold up to 99 of each type of Apricorn. |effect2=Contains the Apriblender after receiving it at the Pokéathlon. |deschgss=A handy box where you can store up to 99 Apricorns of each kind. |descbw=A handy box where you can store up to 99 Apricorns of each kind. |lochgss= (house closest to Cherrygrove City) |main=Apricorn Box }} |jpt=Basement Key |gen=II |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Allows the player to access the basement of the Goldenrod Tunnel. |deschgss=A key that opens a door in the Goldenrod Tunnel. |descbw=A key that opens a door in the Goldenrod Tunnel. |lochgss=Goldenrod Radio Tower (taken from Petrel after defeating him) |notes=Not to be confused with in Generation III. |main=Basement Key }} |jpt=Berry Planter |gen=IV |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Allows Berry growth while traveling. |deschgss=Handy containers for cultivating Berries wherever you go. |descbw=Handy containers for cultivating Berries wherever you go. |lochgss= (from a flower shop employee for catching or defeating ) |main=Berry Pots }} |jpt=Blue Card |gen=II |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Allows player to answer daily question on Buena's show every evening to get points exchangeable for items. |deschgss=A card to save points for the Buena's Password show. |descbw=A card to save points for the Buena's Password show. |lochgss=Goldenrod Radio Tower (from Buena) |main=Blue Card }} |jpt=Indigo Orb |gen=III |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Allows the player to encounter in the Embedded Tower. |deschgss=A shiny blue orb that is said to have a legend and has a deep connection with the Hoenn region. |descbw=A shiny blue orb that is said to have a legend and has a deep connection with the Hoenn region. |lochgss= (from Mr. Pokémon after both the National Pokédex and a Kanto starter Pokémon has been obtained from Professor Oak) . |main=Blue Orb }} |jpt=Card Key |gen=II |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Opens doors in the Goldenrod Radio Tower. |deschgss=A card key that opens a shutter in the Radio Tower. |descbw=A card key that opens a shutter in the Radio Tower. |lochgss=Goldenrod Tunnel (from director after rescuing him) |main=Card Key }} |jpt=Clear |gen=II |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Allows the Kimono Girls to summon . |deschgss=A very old-fashioned bell that makes a gentle ringing. |descbw=A very old-fashioned bell that makes a gentle ringing. |lochgss= (reward for defeating the Kimono Girls) |main=Clear Bell }} |jpt=Data Card |gen=IV |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Records Pokéathlon records. |deschgss=Varies |lochgss=Pokéathlon Dome |main=Data Card }} |jpt=Dowsing Machine |gen=I |sprite=Dowsing MCHN IV |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Locates items hidden on the ground. |deschgss=It checks for unseen items in the area and makes noise and lights when it finds something. |descbw=It checks for unseen items in the area and makes noise and lights when it finds something. |lochgss=Ecruteak City (from a person in a house next to the Gym) |main=Dowsing Machine }} |jpt=Mysterious Crystal |gen=IV |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Allows for the capture of either or . |deschgss=A crystal ball that was excavated from the ground. A very beautiful stone that is covered with bits of rock and earth. |descbw=A crystal ball that was excavated from the ground. A very beautiful stone that is covered with bits of rock and earth. |lochgss=Available only by Mystery Gift event |main=Enigma Stone }} |jpt=GB Player |gen=IV |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Changes the game's background music to redone 8-bit tracks from . |deschgss=A music player that allows you to listen to nostalgic songs. It's operated with a single switch. |descbw=A music player that allows you to listen to nostalgic songs. It's operated with a single switch. |lochgss=Celadon Condominiums (from the Game Freak employee in front of the globe after obtaining all 16 Badges) |main=GB Sounds }} |jpt=Verdant Orb |gen=IV |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Allows the player to encounter in the Embedded Tower. |deschgss=A shiny green orb that is said to have a legend and has a deep connection with the Hoenn region. |descbw=A shiny green orb that is said to have a legend and has a deep connection with the Hoenn region. |lochgss=Pallet Town (from Professor Oak if he is shown a from and a from ) |main=Jade Orb }} |jpt=Lost Item |gen=II |sprite=Lost Item IV |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Return to the for a Pass for the Magnet Train. |deschgss=The Poké Doll lost by the Copycat. |descbw=The Mime Jr. doll that was lost by the Copycat. |lochgss=Vermilion City Pokémon Fan Club (from a club member after hearing about 's missing doll) |main=Lost Item }} |jpt=Machine Part |gen=II |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Take to the Kanto Power Plant to restore power to the Magnet Train. |deschgss=An important machine part for the Power Plant that was stolen. |descbw=An important machine part for the Power Plant that was stolen. |lochgss=Cerulean Gym (hidden inside one of the flotation tubes in the row of tubes closest to Misty's pedestal) |main=Machine Part }} |jpt=Mystery Egg |gen=II |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Take to Professor Elm to so he can study it. |deschgss=A mysterious Egg obtained from Mr. Pokémon. What's in the Egg is unknown. |descbw=A mysterious Egg obtained from Mr. Pokémon. What's in the Egg is unknown. |lochgss= (from Mr. Pokémon) |main=Mystery Egg }} |jpt= Pass |gen=II |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Allows the player to ride the Magnet Train between Saffron City and Goldenrod City. |deschgss=A ticket required for riding the Magnet Train. It allows you to ride whenever and however much you'd like. |descbw=A ticket required for riding the Magnet Train. It allows you to ride whenever and however much you'd like. |lochgss=Saffron City (from after returning the Lost Item) |main=Pass }} |jpt=Rage |gen=II |bag=Key items |sell=0 |buyable=yes |buy=300 |effect=Exchange in Underground Path (Kanto Routes 5-6) for . |deschgss=A famous candy in Mahogany Town. Many tourists like to buy them to take home. |descbw=A famous Mahogany Town candy tourists like to buy and take home. It restores the HP of one Pokémon by 20 points. |lochgss=Mahogany Town (purchase from man who stops the player from going to ) |main=Rage Candy Bar }} |jpt=Rainbow Feather |gen=II |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Allows the player to encounter a in the Bell Tower. |deschgss=A mystical, rainbow feather that sparkles. |descbw=A mystical rainbow feather that sparkles. |lochgss=Goldenrod Radio Tower (from director after saving the tower from Team Rocket) Pewter City (from an old man near the entrance to ) |main=Rainbow Wing }} |jpt=Red Scale |gen=II |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Take to Mr. Pokémon to exchange it for an Exp. Share. |deschgss=A scale from the red Gyarados. It glows red like a flame. |descbw=A scale from the red Gyarados. It glows red like a flame. |lochgss=Lake of Rage (after capturing or defeating the Red Gyarados) |main=Red Scale }} |jpt=Crimson Orb |gen=III |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Allows the player to encounter in the Embedded Tower. |deschgss=A shiny red orb that is said to have a legend and has a deep connection with the Hoenn region. |descbw=A shiny red orb that is said to have a legend and has a deep connection with the Hoenn region. |lochgss= (from Mr. Pokémon after both the National Pokédex and a Kanto starter Pokémon has been obtained from Professor Oak) . |main=Red Orb }} |jpt=Silver Feather |gen=II |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Allows the player to encounter in the Whirl Islands. |deschgss=A strange, silvery feather that sparkles. |descbw=A strange, silvery feather that sparkles. |lochgss=Goldenrod Radio Tower (from director after saving the tower from Team Rocket) Pewter City (from an old man near the entrance to ) |main=Silver Wing }} |jpt= Watering Can |gen=II |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Allows the player to pass on . |effect2=Used to water planted Berries. If watering is done correctly, the resulting Berry trees will have higher amounts of Berries to pick. |deschgss=A bottle used for watering plants in the Berry Pots. |descbw=A bottle used for watering plants in the Berry Pots. |lochgss=Goldenrod City Flower Shop (after defeating Whitney) |main=Squirt Bottle }} |jpt=Ship Ticket |gen=I |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Allows admission to the S.S. Aqua. |descdppt=The ticket required for sailing on the ferry S.S. Anne. It has a drawing of a ship on it. |deschgss=The ticket required for sailing on the ferry S.S. Aqua. It has a drawing of a ship on it. |descbw=The ticket required for sailing on the ferry S.S. Aqua. It has a drawing of a ship on it. |lochgss=New Bark Town (from Professor Elm after entering the Hall of Fame) |notes=This item exists in Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum, but was . |main=S.S. Ticket }} |jpt=Tide |gen=IV |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Allows the Kimono Girls to summon . |deschgss=An old-fashioned bell with a gentle, soothing sound. |descbw=A very old-fashioned bell that makes a gentle ringing. |lochgss= (reward for defeating the Kimono Girls) |main=Tidal Bell }} |jpt= Notebook |gen=IV |genex=yes |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Lists the caught forms. |deschgss=A report of all the discovered kinds of Unown. |descbw=A report of all the discovered kinds of Unown. |lochgss=Ruins of Alph (after solving the first wall puzzle) |main=Unown Report }} Category:Lists Category:Items es:Lista de objetos clave de la cuarta generación it:Elenco degli strumenti base nella quarta generazione